


Will you be my mommy? (even if only for one night)

by LilithFeminaPrima



Series: I will always love you [6]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Married Life, Married Sex, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, No Plot/Plotless, No angst for once bitches, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, The only angsty thing for me is that Lilith never had a mother, Tongue Fucking, Tribbing, idk what this is okay, marith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima
Summary: " “I want to make you feel good...mommy.”The teacher shuddered but gently pushed the witch back to look into her eyes.“What?”She was catching onto her wife’s game, but she wanted to make sure, and she couldn’t deny that she found the idea very intriguing.“Let me make love to you, mommy…please...I want to taste you. I’ve been thinking about it all day, waiting for you to come home…”She whispered in her ear and the younger woman groaned, flung her arms around Lilith’s neck and pulled her close, their lips meeting for a searing kiss. "
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Mary Wardwell, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Series: I will always love you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933927
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Will you be my mommy? (even if only for one night)

Mary was on her drive home from Baxter High, and she couldn’t wait to be with her demoness. Their bond was so strong, even spending a single day apart made them miss each other terribly.

As soon as she arrived at the cottage, she almost ran to the door and burst in, only to find Lilith lounging on the couch by the fire with a book in her lap, seemingly feigning focus and great interest. When she noticed her wife’s presence, she jumped out of her seat and went to press a soft kiss to her lips that quickly turned passionate, making the teacher moan in surprise.

“Well, my love...hello to you too.”

The First Woman just smirked and took her hand in hers before leading them to the couch.

“How was your day?”

The witch asked though she seemed distracted by the movement of the mortal woman’s lips, her gaze flitting between them and the other’s eyes.

“Dreadfully boring...can’t stand those stupid teenagers anymore.”

She sighed heavily and slumped back on the couch. Lilith snorted before retorting.

“I swear to myself I wanted to tear their little empty heads off…”

Mary smiled and chuckled before letting her eyes flutter shut, the extent of her exhaustion finally washing over her. She had gotten over her possession long ago, had forgiven the older woman soon after meeting her for the second time. She still had flashbacks and nightmares sometimes, and her demoness was always there to catch her, to comfort her, to whisper soothing words in her ear until she came back to reality.

“Maybe I should find a different job…”

She mused, mostly to herself and Lilith snuggled into her side, leaning in to place soft kisses to her neck.

“Mmh...you could be many things, Mary Elizabeth Wardwell…”

The teacher opened her eyes and turned to face her, an eyebrow raised.

“And what would those things be exactly?”

“Well, let me think...you could be a writer. That pretty head of yours is full of brilliant ideas. Or...a sexy librarian…”

She added with a devilish smirk playing on her crimson lips and the mortal’s eyes widened in pretend shock.

“Sexy huh?”

She asked, with a smirk of her own.

“You are.”

She confirmed before suddenly climbing onto her lap and straddling her, making her wife gasp.

“Let me show you how very sexy I think you are.”

She said and leaned in to nibble on her earlobe, then descending to her neck and placing lovebites all over her soft skin. Mary let out a soft moan and tangled her fingers in her wild mane. She loved being marked by Lilith, to have physical reminders of the fact she belonged to her.

“I want to make you feel good... _mommy.”_

The teacher shuddered but gently pushed the witch back to look into her eyes.

“What?”

She was catching onto her wife’s game, but she wanted to make sure, and she couldn’t deny that she found the idea very intriguing.

“ _Let me make love to you, mommy…please...I want to taste you. I’ve been thinking about it all day, waiting for you to come home…”_

She whispered in her ear and the younger woman groaned, flung her arms around Lilith’s neck and pulled her close, their lips meeting for a searing kiss. When they parted for breath, the mortal woman said in a husky voice while caressing her cheek, making the witch instantly lean into her loving touch.

“Such a patient girl, waiting for me...tell me...did you touch yourself?”

The demoness softly shook her head, a shy and innocent look on her face. The teacher had never seen her behave like this, showing a slightly more submissive side that she hadn’t known she possessed.

Mary smiled and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, deeply looking into her eyes. Her pupils were blown so wide she could barely see the blue in them anymore.

“Now be a good girl and please your mommy.”

The Queen of Hell whined at her words and felt some wetness gush out of her, already soaking her panties. She made quick work of unbuttoning the teacher’s blouse, placing wet open-mouthed kisses on every new expanse of revealed skin. She pinched her nipples through the thin material of her cotton bra and the younger woman arched her back, looking for more contact.

Lilith slid the blouse off her shoulders and carelessly threw it across the room before reaching around to unclasp the offending piece of lingerie, taking it off and letting it fall to the floor.

She leaned down and took an already hardened nipple in her mouth, circling it with her tongue before biting down, harder than she ever had before, making Mary cry out in both pain and pleasure. She had recently discovered her slightly masochistic side in the bedroom and Lilith was all too happy to indulge her.

She gave her other breast equal attention while dragging her nails down her sides, scratching lightly, making goosebumps appear all over her freckled skin.

She continued her descent, now kneeling in front of her. She hastily undid the zipper of her skirt, sliding the garment down her legs before doing the same with her tights.

She ran her hands up her toned legs and they parted of their own volition. Mary was looking down at her through hooded eyes, already starting to breathe a little faster. The witch took hold of her hips and dragged her to the edge of the couch, giving her better access.

She pressed her nose against her still covered centre, smirking when she found the damp material, getting drunk on the intoxicating scent of her wife’s arousal. She pressed harder and the teacher bucked against her face.

Unable to wait any longer, she pulled down her underwear before licking up her length, eliciting a whine from the younger woman. She moaned at the taste and the vibration sent shivers down the teacher’s spine. Mary brought her hands up to cup her breasts, but the witch was quick to reach up and replace them with her own, absently toying with her nipples and the mortal sighed in pleasure.

She felt too hot, caged in her clothes, so she vanished them all with a snap of her fingers.

She started sucking on her clit, then ghosted over it with her tongue, making her wife groan, frustrated by the teasing. She soon gave in and starting eating her out in earnest, making Mary let out a string of loud moans.

She dipped into her hot core, then went back up to her swollen bundle of nerves, going back and forth a few times before starting to fuck her with her tongue. Her nose bumped against her clit with each thrust and the mortal cried out, her hands flying to her head and grabbing hold of her hair. She pulled gently, trying to somehow draw her even closer and Lilith growled possessively, licking up to her clit and letting her teeth graze over sensitive flesh before going back down.

She increased her pace until Mary was panting, letting out higher and higher-pitched moans. 

“Yesss...t-that’s- right there! Such a good girl...oohh...k-keep going!”

The First Woman felt herself dripping down her inner thighs at the sounds and words coming from her mouth, so she reached a hand down between her legs to find her clit, teasing herself before rubbing it in firm circles, and she moaned into her wife’s cunt.

The teacher was writhing on the couch, frantically grinding her hips against her demoness’ face, chasing her climax.

When the First Witch felt her getting closer, her inner walls fluttering around her tongue, she swiftly replaced it with three fingers. She quickly found her most sensitive spot and started thrusting in and out at a fast pace while still sucking on her clit, making her let out a low moan from the back of her throat that she felt vibrate against her ribcage.

“F-fuck! You’re so good to me, babygirl...s-sooo good to your mommy...aahhh!”

Lilith started rubbing herself harder and soon came, her scream muffled by Mary’s cunt, and the teacher instantly crashed over the edge with her wife’s name on her lips. 

The demoness licked her through her orgasm, pushing her to a second one and felt her legs shaking around her head. The mortal held her there until she recovered, laughing lightly.

When she was free to move, the Queen of Hell crawled up to straddle her lap and let a string of spit mixed with the evidence of the teacher’s pleasure drip into her mouth before closing the gap and kissing her deeply. They both moaned against each other’s lips and stayed glued together until they ran out of oxygen.

When they parted, they couldn’t stop smiling at each other, and Mary reached up to kiss the tip of the demoness’ nose, making her giggle.

“I love you, my sweet, sweet girl.”  
  


“I love you too...mommy.”

The mortal woman felt her clit twitch at the word and said.

“Tell mommy what she can do for you. I will give you anything.”

“I- I’m _hungry…_ ”

She whispered, voice heavy with arousal. She blushed, biting her lower lip shyly and started mindlessly playing with the teacher’s nipples.

_Oh._

“You-”

“I can do a spell...but only if you want to…”

She said, but with a pleading look in her eyes, caressing the underside of her lover’s breasts.

Mary lunged forward and crashed their lips together before whispering in her ear.

_“Do it, baby.”_

Lilith groaned, mumbled a spell under her breath while cupping her wife’s breasts, softly kneading the flesh. Mary felt them instantly become more tender and moaned. The First Woman grazed her nipples and the younger woman shuddered, so incredibly sensitive.

Without warning, the teacher took hold of her thighs and hooked her legs around her waist before getting up, making her way to their bedroom. The witch whined in surprise and clung to her like a small child, nuzzling her neck.

She almost threw her wife on the bed, making her giggle and she melted at the sound. She then joined her, crawling on top of her, enjoying this special way of dominating the demoness.

Her left breast hung inches away from the older woman’s mouth, and she could tell she was getting impatient by the way she was squirming under her. She lovingly stroked her hair back before kissing her forehead and whispering.

_“Mommy’s so sore...will you be a good girl and help her out?”_

Lilith nodded sharply leaned up to take a nipple in her mouth, sucking lightly, hesitantly and Mary moaned in relief. This was something new, and it felt _so good._ She could see the exact moment her milk came into contact with the witch’s tongue from the way her eyes widened before fluttering shut, a low moan escaping the back of her throat, muffled by the mortal’s breast.

She kept sucking until there was almost nothing left, let go of the nipple with a wet _pop_ and licked away the few drops of warm liquid that had leaked out, making the teacher shudder above her.

Mary rolled off her and went to sit up against the headboard, patting the spot beside her, motioning for her wife join her. The witch crawled to her, snuggled into her side and she asked.

“Are you full, babygirl? Can you help mommy with the other side?”

Lilith nodded eagerly, eyes shiny with excitement, and the younger woman smiled. The First Woman sat on her lap and her wife cradled her, her body seemed even smaller now somehow.

The demoness started suckling on her nipple greedily, more insistently than before and Mary groaned. She felt arousal coiling deep within her abdomen and couldn’t resist reaching a hand down, finding her dripping cunt and moaning as soon as she ghosted over her clit. She started rubbing herself faster, with more pressure, sounds of pleasure falling from her lips, which only seemed to spur Lilith on. She sucked harder, her teeth occasionally grazing the sensitive skin.

The only sounds that could be heard were their combined moans, and Mary swiftly sunk two fingers in her wet, tight heat, groaning and holding her wife’s head even closer to her breast.

The witch was so eager that she almost choked on her milk and the mortal woman let go of her head, looking down at her worriedly.

“A- fuck...are you okay, babygirl?”

The First Woman swallowed before nodding softly.

“Yes, mommy.”

She reassured her before resuming her suckling. Mary soon came with a hoarse cry, chest and face flushed. She cradled her wife’s head like a precious gift until she caught her breath and slumped back against the headboard, utterly spent and satisfied, a blissful smile playing on her lips.

“ _I love you, mommy. Thank you.”_

Lilith whispered in her ear before burying her face in her neck, and Mary would never get tired of hearing those words.

“Anything for you, my love.”

They relaxed in each other’s arms until the demoness shifted to look into her eyes, an expectant and lustful look on her face, making the teacher raise an eyebrow.

“You are truly _insatiable,_ baby…”

The Queen of Hell smiled shyly, biting the tip of her index finger and now avoiding the gaze. She slowly reached her other hand down to touch her lover’s still sensitive clit.

“Lily...I- I can’t…”

“Shh...trust me.”

She said huskily before removing her hand. The mortal woman sighed, both relieved and disappointed by the loss. The feeling soon disappeared however when the demoness moved to pull her in the middle of the bed, sliding one leg under Mary’s and hooking the other over her opposite hip.

In her post-orgasm daze, the teacher looked at her with slight confusion before she understood where this was going and groaned, eyes filled with a burning desire.

They tightly wrapped their arms around each other and moved their hips forward, pressing their centres together and moaned in unison the moment their clits brushed.

They soon started increasing their rhythm, whining and trembling slightly, growing desperate. Desperate for release. Desperate for _each other._

They clung to each other’s bodies, chests flushed and covered by a light sheen of sweat, muffling their moans against the other’s neck. Lilith threw her head back in pleasure, her hips moving in tandem with Mary’s.

“Mommy...I- I’m so close...ohhhhh….”

“K- keep going, baby...aahhh f-fuck, don’t stop!”

She cried out as if she would. With one more perfect thrust of their hips, they came with the other’s name on their lips, the evidence of their combined pleasure spilling out of them and wetting the bedsheets.

The mortal woman pressed tender kisses all over the witch’s face, down her neck, smiling against her skin. Both were breathless and unwilling to let go of each other before they came down from their high. 

“That was-”

“Perfect.”

Lilith finished, making the teacher smile lovingly.

“Yes. _Perfect.”_

Mary laid back on the mattress, pulling her wife down on top of her before grabbing a soft blanket and throwing it over them. She gently stroked her mass of brown curls until her heartbeat slowed down and she could hear her light snores. She smiled again, held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. She soon joined her in a deep slumber, dreaming only of her favourite demoness.


End file.
